


Legend of Zelda (unnamed story)

by KyuSins



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuSins/pseuds/KyuSins
Summary: This story is not, I repeat, NOT completely canon to the storyline. So don't be annoying me over the fact not everything is correct, thanks.





	1. Prologue

_Link…_

 

_Link..._

 

_Link…_

 

“Link…?” the male turned towards the female behind him. She had long, fiery red hair that was braided delicately tied by stone-like bands. In her hands she held a golden spear, the metal point itself was a blood red with a bright blue cloth wrapped loosely around the golden rod itself. The girl stared at him with purpura, cat-like eyes. He stared at the girl stand before him in awe, she looked familiar but he just couldn’t figure out just who she was, or when he had known her.

The girl looked down at the ground, stabbing the red metallic end of her spear in the rich soil they stood under, “Do..Do you not remember me..?” her grip on the spear tightened more as she grasped in her other hand a fistful of her back skirt. Link shook his head, he wasn’t a man of many words, he would only talk if he truly had to. The girl sighed, before returning her purple eyes to meet his cerulean ones. “You...must’ve been in the shrine of resurrection,” she pulled out her spear from the ground, “it’s the only possible explanation after 100 years...unless…” her voice became soft, inaudible to his as she murmured things under her breath.

“...What’s your name?” she looked at him in surprise, he could tell she wasn’t expecting him to suddenly speak.  
“You can figure that out, you’re a clever little hylian.” she responded, backing herself up to the edge of the cliff. Before he had time to react, she had jumped on the edge of the mountain. He peered over the edge cautiously, only to find that there was no hint that she was even there.


	2. Zara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's basically a short introduction to a character named Zara. That's it, there's nothing else. MOVING ON!

\------------

 

Zara woke up confused and disoriented. As she slowly pushed herself up with weak arms, she observed her surroundings. She appeared to be in an ancient stone-walled building. She was sitting on the floor with low stone walls surrounding her. As she looked around a bit more, she decided to go back to sleep. 

 

After a day or so of sleeping, she finally decided to stand up and leave the ancient building. When she stood up she realized that she was in rags. The only thing that was in perfect condition was a headband that was tied around her forehead. She walked down a stone path leading to a door with an odd looking stone tablet. The tablet had an eye on it and was decorated with blue lines of light. As the brunette reached out her hand to grab the stone, she heard a voice. In alarm the female turned in every direction to see the source but no one was there. 

 

_ Zara… _

 

_ Zara... _

 

_ Zara, you have to hurry…...find Link and Ryuko…… _

 

_ There isn’t much time left,.....  _

 

_ Go, become stronger.... _

 

**_Save Hyrule_ **

  
  


The female, startled grabbed the stone tablet hastily and put it onto her ribbon-like belt. The door suddenly opened slowly revealing bright daylight. She stumbled back covering her face, squinting due to the sudden change in lighting. There were a few boxes with clothes in them. She snatched them up quickly. As she changed into them, she wondered where to find a weapon of some sort to protect herself if needed. A sigh slipped through lips as she looked out of the cave. Zara boldly took her first steps out of the cave. 

 

She looked up at the brilliant blue sky. The sun was shining gorgeously through the trees. The brunette crept around the building to find another cave, just like the one she had woken up in.  The shrine-like building was on a cliff that had a hill leading down to a plateau. She picked up a large and thick branch. About seven inches tall and three inches wide, it would do for now. 


	3. Chapter 3

\------------

 

Zara woke up confused and disoriented. As she slowly pushed herself up with weak arms, she observed her surroundings. She appeared to be in an ancient stone-walled building. She was sitting on the floor with low stone walls surrounding her. As she looked around a bit more, she decided to go back to sleep. 

 

After a day or so of sleeping, she finally decided to stand up and leave the ancient building. When she stood up she realized that she was in rags. The only thing that was in perfect condition was a headband that was tied around her forehead. She walked down a stone path leading to a door with an odd looking stone tablet. The tablet had an eye on it and was decorated with blue lines of light. As the brunette reached out her hand to grab the stone, she heard a voice. In alarm the female turned in every direction to see the source but no one was there. 

 

_ Zara… _

 

_ Zara... _

 

_ Zara, you have to hurry…...find Link and Ryuko…… _

 

_ There isn’t much time left,.....  _

 

_ Go, become stronger.... _

 

**_Save Hyrule_ **

  
  


The female, startled grabbed the stone tablet hastily and put it onto her ribbon-like belt. The door suddenly opened slowly revealing bright daylight. She stumbled back covering her face, squinting due to the sudden change in lighting. There were a few boxes with clothes in them. She snatched them up quickly. As she changed into them, she wondered where to find a weapon of some sort to protect herself if needed. A sigh slipped through lips as she looked out of the cave. Zara boldly took her first steps out of the cave. 

 

She looked up at the brilliant blue sky. The sun was shining gorgeously through the trees. The brunette crept around the building to find another cave, just like the one she had woken up in.  The shrine-like building was on a cliff that had a hill leading down to a plateau. She picked up a large and thick branch. About seven inches tall and three inches wide, it would do for now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be a little too short, but it's sort of slowly introducing two different characters (and they are related.)


End file.
